The Weekenders: I thought I knew
by Ansa
Summary: What happens when two best friends become more...what happens when Tino and Lorr decide they love each other...what happens to the relationship?


Disclaimer The Weekenders and all other related characters and material are the property of DISNEY Television. I do not own them, nor do I claim such false ownership, no infringement is intended.

**Prologue- So Far from Me, But So Close to You**

By: Ansa

SATURDAY: Lor woke up slowly and peacefully, like one who spent a long night dreaming after a hard, previous day. Her eyes were, at first, the only part of her body she could move, the world around her a soft blur of color and light as memories and sense of reality returned to her once again, stolen away by the dreams shared upon the pillow beneath her.

Her vision slowly improved, streams of her golden locks strayed in her face, forcing her only available hand to reach up and brush it aside. The smooth cotton sheets felt cool against her naked body, giving her a strong sense of awareness of her entire figure that lay stretched upon the bed. Her left arm curled underneath her pillow, giving ever more support to her sleepy head; the smooth curvature of her back, chest, and stomach hidden by the draping cloth, yet still allowing a soft outline of her features; her long slender legs reaching deep into the blankets that had been bunched down towards her feet from the night's REM tossing and turning.

She was now quite aware of herself, her nude flesh kissed with the soft cotton both on top and supporting her from beneath, but the world in which she was in…she had yet to figure out. She knew fully of where she was, and what she had been doing there but there was something curious to her about her surroundings, everything she felt, heard, saw, or felt, seemed all too different to her. Despite the cramped size of the twin mattress, the gap of space to the left of her seemed enormous as she turned upon her back from her side, freeing her arm from the entrapment of the pillow. The covers and sheets were slightly cast aside on that end, and the imprint of her lover still rested.

She needed not to scan the room, for the figure perched on the edge of the bed was quite evident to her as soon as the full of her back rested on the mattress. She smiled warmly knowing that the way he was faced Tino would not see it, but still, she smiled at him. He seemed deep in thought, eyes casted out the window and to the rising sun on the city of Bahia Bay. A California sunrise, this was such a thing to witness so she felt no concern for his disposition, instead she lay back, arm now resting upon her forehead, the smile still upon her lips.

"Good morning." She was surprised at just how gentle the sound of her own voice was, the meaning of the words sinking in. Never before was she able to appreciate them, nor could anyone else, that is, not until they say them to their lover after their first night of true, loving, passion.

"Morning." Tino smiled as he turned his head, glancing down at the graceful vision lying next to him. "You know, I've lived in Bahia Bay my whole life now, waking up knowing exactly what to expect from the world around me. This morning though, I woke up and it seems that the world is completely new, unexpecting." Lor lay back, glancing up at him with that same warm smile, breathing in deeply, trying to grasp every feeling there was to be had in this moment.

"I know. It's like waking up to a dream, like your life has just hit the 'reset' button, giving you a clear head and a clean slate." Lor stretched, letting out a satisfied groan as her joints and muscles were relaxed. "_I_ feel so different from before too. You know, like, changed somehow?"

"Yeah…" Tino didn't even turned his head, but yet he still smiled in his thought. For some reason he could distantly hear music in the back of his head, but not the clichéd kind or for the same clichéd reason, this was different. It wasn't so much that he heard it, it was rather that his mind was taking his surroundings, feelings, and thoughts and brought back to him a specific section of a song, like it meant something. This section would not leave, it would smoothly loop inside his head, as it would for Lor, he assumed.

In "listening" to the lyrics, Tino recognized what the song was, but could not put a name to it, nor the lyrics. Instead, he would feel the emotion that the rhythm of the music carried with it, the passion in the voice of the singer, all of this was referred back to this specific point in time as if the song was written explicitly for this moment he shared with his lover.

"Mmmm…how late did we sleep in?" Again, Lor took a deep breath, the touch of the silky sheets around her relaxing her even further than she had already been. Being with Tino now brought her no grief, no shame, no sorrow, nothing of a negative sort. In this moment, all she felt was the joy of simply being this close to him at last.

"Not too long, you just missed the sunrise." Despite his statement, Tino turned over to the alarm clock beside his bed for an exact time check before turning back.

Although it was warm and heartfelt, his smile had soon faded, his head turning away, his body completely rigid, hopelessly trying to shield the distress on his face. Lor was not fooled and sat up, clutching the sheets against her bare chest. It was not at all that she was still a bit modest with Tino, in fact, she really could care less, but it came more out of instinct than anything.

"You okay?" Upturned eyebrows and the soft tone of her voice signaled her instant concern, free hand reaching out for his bare shoulder. Upon squeezing it softly she felt just how tense he was, the muscles contracting so tight she thought they might snap.

"Yeah, it's just…I dunno. I feel great, I mean, I've never been so happy in my life, but still, there seems to be this slight nagging in the back of my head."

"Like what?"

"I dunno. Maybe that…" Tino turned, looking her in her captivating eyes now, "How can we be sure that we are ready for this? How can we be sure that we can handle an adult relationship at this time in our lives?" His eyes casted themselves downward slightly, hands kneading themselves into horrible knots. "I mean, we both got college to worry about in a few years, and…" Tino stopped, he knew this was not the real reason he was distressed. He loved her so much that it hurt, he could not hide this from her. "I just want to know if we did the right thing last night. I want to know that we can carry on with a serious relationship together."

For a moment there was nothing but silence as Tino worked up the courage to look back into Lor's eyes. In them, he saw great thought, and then, tenderness as the warm smile replaced her concern with soothing reassurance. Lor reached around him with both arms, holding him close from behind, her soft cheek nuzzling close to his.

"Tino, we can't know what's ahead of us, so it's never best to worry about them before they approach. Besides, whatever will come before us, we will handle it together." Her cheek nudged him gently, almost begging him to kiss her. With all eyes closed, they kissed, and once again, Tino felt love and assurance in his heart.

"Tino, I told you we have to be up early for the…" Suddenly the serenity was broken by the creaking of the bedroom door, as Tino's Mom walked in unassumingly. She was the first to notice what had happened, followed by the two lovers, scrambling to cover themselves in this awkward moment. "Oh…my…god!" Quickly the door shut behind her, leaving the two soft and now humbled figures flushed red with a new sense of fear.

_Oh hey, you're just in time to see the universe balance itself out right in my own house! In exchange for finally finding happiness with the girl I am madly in love with, I must endure the embarrassment and impending doom of my mom walking in on us after the night together._

_Okay, I know you're probably a bit confused right now, maybe even unsure of reality anymore. How did this happen? Well, it's not a short story I can tell you that, but you deserve to be caught up to speed. Once you are, I let you know how this little disaster turns out…that is, if we both survive!_

Authors Note- Ok, I know, it's a bit shorter than what I usually write, but I felt like this needed to be separated from the first storyline for some reason. And of course you will notice that I kept the sensuality quite clean and tasteful, as I always had, and always will with my works. For those of you who know my previous work, whether it be the TEEN TITANS fic FOREVERMORE or my earlier TENCHI and EVA fics I would like to thank you for all my support. Also, this particular series I feel quite proud with, and hope to have the same success and praise as FOREVERMORE. But also keep in mind that I am in college still so chapters may be slowed periodically for one reason or another.

My first major original work GLOOM KITTY is in progress!!


End file.
